


In the Dark of the Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Your back was to your boyfriend’s chest, his arm over your waist, and one of his legs between yours. He was in a pair of thin lounge pants, and you were in a pair of boxers and a tank. The two of you had just bought a fixer upper right on the beach. It was worth every penny so far, and you loved falling asleep in his arms.

Shifting slightly, you jerked awake when there was a loud pounding on your front door. Adam was up seconds later. Standing, he grabbed the baseball bat your father had given you “just in case”. You had a feeling you’d be sending him a thank you card. He gripped it tight with both hands, ready to swing if needed. “Stay here.” He whispered.

“Like fucking hell!” you shot back as low as you could. His back was to you, but you knew he was rolling his eyes at you. The pounding happened again, causing you to jump, gasping slightly. You’d been attacked enough in just the past few years to cause you to be on guard.

You were on the bottom stair when Adam unlocked the door and opened it slightly. The bat dropped, hanging from his right hand before dropping to the floor. He looked like he was in shock, the only light on him was that of the moon. The door was wide open, blocking whoever he was looking at from view.

You were worried. “Babe?” You breathed, moving closer to him. You stood just a step behind him, a bit to the left. From behind him, you could now see the older man who was standing there, and looked like he’d some tough times. “Babe, who is that?” It was obvious Adam knew who he was.

Without his blue eyes leaving the other man, he swallowed. “My father.” He told you, making your eyes go wide. 

“But…how?” You furrowed your brows.

The older man gave you a smirk. “Son, I’ll answer any goddamn question you got, just let me in and get me a beer.” He chuckled lightly.

Adam nodded, moving aside, still in shock. He’d told you his father was dead, and that had been when you first started seeing each other your senior year of high school- ages ago. How the hell he was now in your house was beyond you. When John was in far enough, you pushed the door shut. “Uh, I’ll get that beer. You want one, babe?” Your eyes went to your still in shock boyfriend.

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” With that he finally looked over at you. “We’ll be in the living room.” He gave your hand a quick squeeze, and you gave him a small smile in return. 

* * *

Adam led John towards the other room, motioning to the couch. “What the hell?” He asked, sitting in a chair diagonal from him.

John sighed, and shook his head. “Look, I’m not gonna pretend I know what the hell brought me back.” He started. “I don’t know why. All I know is that I need your help.” His dark eyes met with Adam’s. “Your brothers are missing.”

“Wait, _what_?” He furrowed his brows. Out of all the things that he would have rattled off, that wouldn’t have even come to mind.

Walking in, you handed them each a beer before sitting next to Adam. “What’s going on?” You looked between the two men. There was an odd feeling in the room that you couldn’t place.

After taking a swig of his beer, John sighed. “My two older boys are missing. I need Adam to help hunt them down.” He was looking at you, and motioned to Adam. “Told him I don’t know who brought me back, or why. And frankly, right now, I don’t give a shit.” Licking his lips, he sat back. “All I want is to know they’re safe.”

“Shouldn’t you call the cops?” You asked, slightly confused. That’s usually what people did- unless there was something illegal going on.

“You mean to tell me you haven’t fuckin’ told him about hunting?” John raised an eyebrow at Adam. “You’d think that’d be a big thing before livin’ together.” His voice was something between shocked and upset.

“Hunting? Like… tacky orange vests and rednecks with duck callers?” You asked, wondering why that was such a big deal.

Adam sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t think I had to!” He pointed out. “They don’t come around that often, you were _dead_. Why would I need to go hunting?” He shot back. “It never came up!”

John groaned. “Look, you’re not even batting an eye at his dead father coming back, so I’m not gonna beat around the fuckin’ bush.” He started. “Demons, vampires, all that shit is real. We hunt it. Adam here is a Winchester by blood, meaning that they will come knockin.” His head fell back as he relaxed against the back of the couch. “I know, seems far fetched, but that’s the fuckin’ truth.”

You weren’t sure how to process this, but as you thought over all the time you’d been with him, it made sense. The boys showing up a bit worse for the wear, finding weird things around the house, walking in on weird ass conversations. Finally, you slapped Adam’s arm. “You couldn’t find a minute to just tell me?” You narrowed your eyes at him. “I think that the possibility of something ripping me apart, or my boyfriend apart is a pretty big deal. I’ve taken my share of beatings over the years, and I refuse to not defend myself.” Your jaw clenched, and Adam could tell that you were getting worked up.

He put down his beer, completely ignoring John to face you. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that it’d come to us. I know that people are assholes, and it killed me every time I got a call that you’d been jumped, or whatever.” Your eyes dropped, knowing it did. “I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He’d been making that promise for a long time.

_You were hanging out after school one day, towards the end of your junior year. You’d moved there a few months before, and Adam had been quick to befriend you. He’d become your best friend, and you trusted him. “Adam?” You glanced over, a worried look on your face._

_Adam looked at you, hoping that it wasn’t something life or death. “What’s going on?” He asked. “Are you okay?”_

_Taking a deep breath, you looked away. You were happy with who you were for the most part. It was other people that were close minded assholes. Your eyes were on your hands. “I wanted to tell you something because I trust you, okay?” Hopefully letting him know that would help. “That, and I don’t want you finding out because someone decides to be a dick.” It was known to happen now and then. “I’m transgender.”_

_There was a silence, and it was getting heavy, weighing you down. “Okay.” Your head whipped over to him. “You’re you.” He shrugged, not thinking that you wanted a big deal made of it. “Just tell me if I say something that makes me out to be a dick, and I’m good.”_

_You grinned. “Best. Answer. Ever.” You laughed, before your face got a bit serious at times. “I’ll warn you that not everyone is as cool.” Sighing, you ran your fingers through your hair. “I’m used to people’s shit, and them being violent at times. So, if something happens like that, don’t get yourself hurt.”_

_“Fuck that.” He shook his head. “I’m not letting anyone hurt you just for who you are. Or for any reason.”_

“Are there any other secrets?” You asked softly, looking up. “Because you know all of mine.”

Adam shook his head. “No, nothing.” He assured you.

You punched his shoulder lightly. “Ass.” Sighing, you took a swig of your beer. “So, what do we do?” You asked, ready to help find Sam and Dean.


	2. Unexpected Help

“Are there any other secrets?” You asked softly, looking up. “Because you know all of mine.”

Adam shook his head. “No, nothing.” He assured you.

You punched his shoulder lightly. “Ass.” Sighing, you took a swig of your beer. “So, what do we do?” You asked, ready to help find Sam and Dean.

* * *

John had been back a week, and your living room held the evidence. There were books scattered all over, John’s jacket was tossed over the arm of the couch, and there were a couple beer bottles from the night before.

You’d just come downstairs from showering, and were feeling the urge to go right back to bed. Adam was at work, and you weren’t sure where John was, so you started picking up. “I would have done that.” Came John’s deep voice from behind you. He was standing there with a cup of coffee. “Been so hell bent on finding my boys I didn’t think about much else.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “I could tell.” You told him, continuing to tidy up. “The scruff on your face makes you look homeless, by the way. I’m sure you could pass with one of the others on the beach and make a few bucks.”

John through his head back and laughed, glad his youngest found someone with a sense of humor. “So, how’d you meet Adam?” He asked, curious.

“High school, actually.” You smiled fondly at how long you’d been together. “He’s put up with a lot of shit for me through the years, so cleaning up like this really doesn’t bother me.”

He nodded. “People can be worse than any of the monsters we hunt, son.”

Standing up straight, you shrugged, looking at him. “But Adam, and now you, show we aren’t all complete scum. Well, Sam and Dean, too, but I don’t know them as well.” You complimented him. “My dad walked out when I told my parents about being transgender. My mom supported me. Anything for her baby.” You chuckled at how she doted on you to make up for your father. Not that she had to, but it was nice having the support. “Adam’s had to come get me from the ER more than once.” You explained.

“I can’t take credit for what a good man he is, I’ll tell you that right now.”

“Maybe not, but I’m sure you can take some credit.” You chuckled, moving to put some books on an end table. “But, that’s not what matters right now. Any leads on Sam and Dean?” That was something you’d left to Adam and John. All you did was make sure they remembered to eat, and made sure they didn’t stay up so late they fell asleep with their faces in the books. Again.

He sighed. “None.” He furrowed his brows. “It’s weird. You’d think that there’d be whispers in the hunting world.”

You thought it over for a minute. “Look for anywhere too quiet.” You mused, making John raise an eyebrow. “Think about it. You kidnap two damn good hunters, would you want to draw attention to where you’re keeping them?”

“Why the hell didn’t I think of that?” He asked, sounding dumbfounded that it could be that simple. Moving forward, he shuffled some things around and found the map of the US. “Maybe we can make a hunter of you yet.” He joked, setting his coffee down.

Laughing, you shook your head. “No, we need someone to be the sane man in the family.” You joked back.

* * *

Adam groaned when he walked in after work that evening. “Oh, something smells good.” He inhaled. Spotting you on the couch, he raised an eyebrow. “Dinner in the oven?”

“Oh, no, I helped your dad with your brother’s case today, so he’s cooking steaks.” You shrugged. “He called in some help, so he has a couple friends on the way before he heads out.”

“I’ll call out.” He said seriously. “Go with him.”

“You’re…going with a handful of hunters to save your brothers? The same brothers who barely stop by, ever?” You turned the tv off and got up. “Don’t get me wrong, yeah, I want them safe, but don’t you think that’s risky?”

Adam sighed, wrapping you in his arms. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” He promised you. “Clearly people don’t stay dead.” He joked.

Rolling your eyes, you pulled away. “I’ll be here when you get home.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “Because unless you’re at work, you’re here.” He teased you.

“Dinner!” John’s voice cut in. “You two can be lovey after. Right now there are steaks, baked potatoes, and cold beer waiting for us.” He said from the doorway to the dining room. “Let’s celebrate Y/N/N being the smart one!” He laughed, turning and leading the way to the table.

* * *

John was leaning against his truck, his friends having headed out. Adam was with you on your front porch. “You better come home to me.” You told him firmly.

“I will.” He gave you a small smile. “I will also call you every night.”

Sighing, you pulled him into a hug before kissing him. “I love you, Adam.” You rested your forehead against his.

“I love you, too.” He breathed.

Minutes later, you waved as John pulled away from the house you shared with Adam, on their way to get the Winchester boys.

* * *


End file.
